Welcome to the real world
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: Que se passerait il si 2 fans de gundam se retrouvaient avec les pilotes chez elles... Héhé !
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et les magnifiques pilotes. ^_^  
  
Genre : Réalité, Romance, POV, Science-fiction pis peut être du OOC mais on verra ça plus tard je pense.  
  
Couple : Alors là. C'est pas encore bien défini. (En fait, si mais à vous de découvrir. Nananananèreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos de Gundam Wing sont po à moi. Sniff. C'est po justeuh d'abord. Ze les veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!! _ Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.  
  
Chap 1 : Une arrivée fracassante  
  
Je viens enfin de rentrer du travail. Je suis complètement naze. Pffffffff. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la fac de jap serait aussi dure mais je m'accroche à mon rêve qui est d'aller au Japon et de découvrir ce magnifique pays : ces coutumes, ces monuments, ces personnes, ces manga.. Eh vi !! Je suis une mordu de manga et je peux vous dire que je lis de tout. Allant du shôjo au shônen en passant par tous les genres possibles et inimaginables. Et d'ailleurs, je dépense une bonne partie de mon argent dedans. C'est mon portefeuille qui fait la gueule, ça je peux vous l'assurer mais bon. Je vis ma passion. Bien sûr, je mets aussi de côté pour mon futur voyage au Japon même si je ne risque pas de le faire tout de suite. J'appelle mon amie avec qui je partage l'appartement. C'est Lumina. Elle est de la même taille que moi, environ 1m64, des cheveux aux épaules coiffés en batailles et de jolies yeux bleus comme la glace. On c'est rencontré sur le net et puis des liens d'amitié se sont formé rapidement car nous avons une très grande passion qui nous réunit : Gundam Wing. On est raide dingue de ce manga et surtout de leur protagoniste. Et elle en particulier d'un certain soldat parfait quand à moi c'est plutôt le grand silencieux qui m'intéresse. Elle est en fac d'art et est très doué. Chaque fois que je vois ces dessins je tombe presque à la renverse tellement ils sont beau. Je vous jure, elle ira loin. Et moi mes dessins à coté c'est rien du tout. Bouhou !! T_T  
  
Apparemment elle n'est pas encore revenue. Je me dirige dans la cuisine et trouve un post-it sur le frigo : « Je suis parti faire les courses après les cours. Je ne rentre pas tard. Kiss. Lumina. » Bon est bien, je c'est où elle est à présent. Je prend une pomme et me dirige vers mon antre. On peut vraiment appelé ça une antre vu le bazar qui y règne par certain moments. Mais bon, pour l'instant c'est bien rangé (Lumina : Un vrai miracle !! Deedo : Mais euh !!). Je pose mon sac sur mon lit et fonce allumer mon pc. Je suis bien inspiré aujourd'hui pour écrire. Ah oui !! Autre détail qui à son importance. J'écris des fics. Vous allez me dire : Fic ?? Nani ?? C'est quoi ça ?? Ca se mange ?? Une fanfiction pour être plus précise, ce sont des histoires de fan et bien entendu je rédige sur mes boys préférés. On écrit aussi en collaboration avec Lumi-chan. Ca donne des trucs plutôt pas mal sans vouloir me vanter. Mais là, j'ai de nouveau eu une idée et il faut que je la mette sur papier à présent. Je me branche en même temps sur le net et fais des recherches de sites sur les g-boys. Je suis une férue des images inédites et je fouille partout. Sur tout les sites et dans toutes les langues.  
  
Je tape quelques lignes tout en mangeant ma pomme. Tiens, je trouve un nouveau site sur Gundam. Je rentre dedans. Et là : OUAHOU !!!!!!! Il y a de tout sur ce site : des tonnes d'images jamais vu, des fan fictions, fan art, une présentation très complète sur les boys et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans l'anime, des concours de dessin et de fic, ect.. Bref, ce site est superbe. Je le visite un peu, je commence par les images puis les fans art et je vais voir une section au titre étrange : Welcome to the real World. C'est quoi ce truc ? On se croirait dans Matrix. Je click dessus pour entrer. Une page apparaît de nouveau. C'est en japonais. Quelle chance !! Avec le peu de cours que j'ai, je vais avoir du mal à déchiffrer ça. Tiens, vais cliquer là. On verra bien ce qui se passera après tout. Voilà. J'attends quelques instants. Bizarres y se passe rien. Argh !!! Encore mon ordi qui a dû planter. Je réessaie de le faire et marcher et une lumière éblouissante me fait m'écarter de celui-ci. Je me protège les yeux avec mes bras de cette forte lumière. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce $µ*¤§ d'ordinateur ???? Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup. Je ne sens plus rien, sauf un léger tremblement. Un tremblement de terre ??? Non ça n'y ressemble pas. La lumière disparaît alors. J'ouvre les yeux et là.. Le choc.. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est impossible. Mais comment ???? J'ai des hallucinations ou quoi là ??? Devant moi ce tiens les cinq pilotes de Gundam, tous les uns sur les autres comme lors d'un plaquage en rugby. Je dois rêver. Ou je me suis cogner en tombant et ça à provoquer un traumatisme crânien ou que sais-je encore. Remarque je suis déjà à moitié taré donc ça ne changera pas grand-chose à mon avis. Mais ils ont l'aire bien réelle pourtant et il parle ce qui confirme mes dires d'une certaine manière.  
  
- Duo no Baka tu m'écrase !!!  
  
- J'y suis pour rien Hee-chan !!! C'est pas ma faute si on c'est cassé la figure.  
  
- On t'avait dit de regarder devant toi Maxwell !! Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.  
  
- ..  
  
- Euh. les amis. je crois que l'on est pas seul.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Et tous regardèrent dans ma direction. Alors là, je sais plus où me foutre moi. Ils paraissent étonnés de me voir, ils se relèvent et me fixent toujours.  
  
- Les gars.. Y a un problème ??? On n'est plus chez nous. - Hn ?  
  
Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux et là je sentais l'interrogatoire poindre le bout de son nez. Les connaissant et si ce sont bien eux, je vais y avoir droit à tout les coups.  
  
- Mais ou sommes-nous ??? Demanda le petit ange blond.  
  
- Cette onna doit le savoir. Que fais-t-on ici ??? Répond.  
  
- Quelle amabilité !! Ca fais peur dis moi !!!! - Bonjour mademoiselle !!! Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner et voici mes amis. Heero yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang. Pourriez-vous nous dire ou nous sommes ??  
  
- Bien sûr. Vous êtes chez moi.  
  
- Et c'est ou chez vous ?? Parce que nous on était sur une base de..  
  
Heero lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre pour l'empêcher de tout dévoiler sur leur métier de pilote. Cela ne m'étonne guère de lui. Il pointe alors son arme sur moi. Oula !! C'est qu'il est nerveux en plus. Pire que ce que je croyais.  
  
- Répondez !!!  
  
- Eh !! On se calme, c'est dangereux votre jouet. Si vous voulez des réponses faudra d'abord le ranger.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Mouais l'est pas plus bavard que dans le manga. Je les détaille quelques instants. Heero est avec son débardeur vert et son superbe spandex qui ne cache vraiment rien de ces jolies petites fesses bien musclé. Couché les hormones. Duo tout de noir vêtu et son col de prêtre, Trowa avec sa grande mèche et ses yeux a coupé le souffle, Quatre avec son air angélique et Wufei et son air hautain. C'est vraiment eux. Y a pas de doute. Duo passe une main devant mes yeux.  
  
-Eh oh !! Y a quelqu'un ??  
  
-Hn. Euh oui. Excusez-moi.  
  
- Alors répondez !!! Ou sommes-nous ???  
  
Il me braque toujours mais il est pas possible. Irrécupérable. Je vous jure.  
  
- Vous êtes chez moi en France à Paris pour être exacte et nous sommes en 2003. - 2003 ??? Fit le natté.  
  
- Impossible. Nous étions en AC 196 à la base rebelle. Vous mentez. Déclinez votre identité.  
  
- Tu veux pas me mettre une lampe dans la figure non plus pour m'interroger ????  
  
- Hn. Déclinez votre identité.  
  
Le regard glacial du soldat parfait. Ouahou !! Ca impressionne quand même. Il me donne des frissons dans le dos.  
  
- Je m'appelle Deedo. Et j'ai 19 ans.  
  
- Enchanté Deedo. Veuillez pardonner le comportement un peu méfiant de notre ami.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude  
  
Oups !! Galère. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ?? Ils me regardent tous avec un air mi-étonné, mi-méfiant.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous avez l'habitude de vous faire interroger avec une arme sous les yeux ??  
  
- Euh. Enfin. Non . C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
- Comment est-on arrivé ici ?? Me demanda tout aussi aimablement Heero  
  
- Par là !!!  
  
Je lui désigne mon ordinateur et il tire une tronche de trois kilomètres au moins. C'est sûr que ça doit faire un choc. Mais il redevient de suite impassible.  
  
- Expliquez-vous !! Me demanda Trowa.  
  
Argh !! Sa voix !! Je l'adore. Je vais lui sauter dessus je crois. Mais ça ferait mauvais genre si je faisais ça de suite. Mais je garde cette idée pour plus tard. Bien sûr si Heero ne me tire pas une balle dans la tête avant.  
  
- Eh bien.. C'est assez compliquez à expliquer en faite. Peut-être que vous devriez vous asseoir.  
  
- Merci. Me répondit le jeune arabe.  
  
Ils prirent place où il pouvait c'est-à-dire par terre en fait vu qu'il n'y a que mon lit et une pauvre chaise de bureau. Enfin, Heero lui choisi la chaise et à quand même ranger son flingue. C'est déjà un bon début. Je m'approche alors de lui. Il se méfie de se que je vais faire. Je prends des mangas sur mon étagère juste au-dessus de sa tête. Tiens j'ai cru le voir rougir un instant. J'ai dû rêver. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ils me regardent tous attendant que je leur révèle la raison de leur présence ici. Ca va pas être facile de leur annoncer qu'ils sont de simples personnages de manga. Je devrais peut être attendre Lumina pour leur annoncer. Kso !! Lumina je l'avais oublié. Ca va lui faire un de c'est choc de voir son perfect soldier en vrai.  
  
- Voilà. Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître étrange mais..  
  
- Mais ? M'incita à continuer Quatre.  
  
- Eh bien.. Ici vous êtes des personnages de manga.  
  
- Nani ??  
  
- What ??  
  
La stupeur se lisait sur leurs visages (Tu m'étonnes.) Même Heero et Trowa n'en revenait pas de mes paroles. (Mais si c'est possible. Qui a dit OOC ? J'avais pourtant prévenu.).  
  
- Tu mens onna.  
  
- Regarde si je mens.  
  
Je lui tendis le manga, il le prit méfiants. Je dois avoir une gueule de truand, pour qu'ils soient tous comme ça avec moi. Les autres s'approchèrent de lui et regardèrent aussi le livre.*  
  
- Ouahou !! Z'avez vu !!! On est célèbres. - Hn. Duo no baka.  
  
- Mais euh Hee-chan !! Pourquoi t'es missant avec moi ???  
  
- Je suis réaliste. Ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
Duo fit alors la moue et je fis un petit rire cristallin. Duo me regarda et me sourit, je le lui rendis. Il a un de ces sourires ravageurs. C'est dingue. J'attends qu'ils encaissent la nouvelle. Et là, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et me fais faire un bond de peur.  
  
- Deedo !! J'suis rent...  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Duo : On prend les même et on recommence.  
  
Deedo : Eh vi !!! Encore une idée qui est sorti de mon imagination de folle.  
  
Wufei : Ca ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser onna !!!  
  
Deedo : Ah Wuffynounet !! Tu es si attentionné avec moi. J'en suis toute émue. Bon à part ça. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Trowa : ...  
  
Deedo : C'était le mot de la fin. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. ^_^ Et une review ça fais toujours plaisir 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et les magnifiques pilotes. ^_^  
  
Genre : Réalité, Romance, POV, Science-fiction pis peut être du OOC mais on verra ça plus tard je pense.  
  
Couple : Je vais pas tout vous dire non plus.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos de Gundam Wing sont po à moi. Sniff. C'est po justeuh d'abord. Ze les veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!! _ Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Rien que pour moi. Siou plait monsieur !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Surprise, Surprise  
  
- Deedo !! J'suis rent...  
  
Et là, elle a la mâchoire fracassé par terre. C'est sûr que de rentrer chez soi et de trouver cinq beau gosse et qui plus est imaginaires. Ca fait un choc. Surtout quand y a votre perso préféré dans le lot.  
  
- Euh.. Deedo ?  
  
- Voui ?? Je prends mon air tout innocent. (Duo : Innocent. Innocent. Ca reste à prouver)  
  
- Je me suis trompé d'appartement ?  
  
- Non non.  
  
- Où alors, j'ai des hallucinations.  
  
- Non plus.  
  
- Tu veux dire que..  
  
- Oui oui. C'est eux.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Elle sembla toute d'un coup toute pâle puis elle les détailla à son tour. Un long silence c'était installé dans la pièce. Moi j'attendais la réaction de mon amie et les boys attendaient des explications.  
  
- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle me sauta au cou. Et m'entraîna dans sa danse. Heero haussa un sourcil, Duo et Quatre émirent un petit rire, Trowa lui ne disait rien et Wufei grommelait dans sa barbe. (Je sais qu'il n'en n'a pas, mais c'est une expression.) Et bien sûr connaissant Lumina. Elle marcha sur son pantalon un peu grand et on tomba toute les deux en arrière. Et bien sûr, j'étais en dessous. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance.  
  
- Itai !!!! Lumi-chan !!! Tu m'écrases.  
  
- Oups. Gomen.  
  
Elle se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Puis elle les regarda de nouveaux puis s'approcha de Heero qui se méfia d'elle comme de la mort en personne (Lumina : La Mort ?? Ou ça ??? L'est ou mon maître ?? Deedo : Affligeant !! -_- !!!!!).  
  
- Je m'appelle Lumina !!  
  
Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Il la regarda fixement. Puis la lui serra à son tour.  
  
- Heero Yuy.  
  
- Vi vi !! Je sais. Oups. Je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe là.  
  
- Non, je leur ai tout dit.  
  
- Tout ??  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Même pour les fic qu'on écrit sur eux ??  
  
- Ah ça !! J'ai pas dit. Et vaut peut-être pas.  
  
- Je crois que tu as raison.  
  
Ils nous regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan fris. Ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on dit.  
  
- Comment peut-on rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Heero.  
  
- Je suis désolé mais je n'en n'ait pas la moindre idée.  
  
- Une question.  
  
- Oui Lumi ?  
  
- Y sont arrivé ici comment ??  
  
- Par l'ordinateur.  
  
- Oyo ?? Comment ça par l'ordi ?  
  
- J'étais sur un site qui leur était dédié et puis j'ai cliqué sur un lien et là, une lumière aveuglante est apparue. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux. Ils étaient là.  
  
- C'était quoi comme site ?  
  
- Attends.  
  
Je me dirige vers mon pc et demande à Heero de me cédez la place. Ce qu'il fait. Je m'installe et je fais entrée. Mon écran de veille disparaît laissant place à ma page de fic. Oups !! C'est un lemon en plus. Vite faut que je vire ce truc avant qu'ils le voient. Fermé. Ouf !!! Ils n'ont rien vu. Coup de chance pour moi.  
  
- Voyons voir...  
  
Je cherche ma page d'internet mais ne la trouve pas.  
  
- Ou est-elle passé ??  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??  
  
- Ma page web a disparut. Mon ordi a du planter..  
  
- Tu peux retrouver le site ??  
  
- Je vais essayer.  
  
Je me mis à pianoter sur mon pc. Recherchant ce site. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je n'avais rien trouvé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Etrange. Je repris ma recherche encore un peu. Rien. Comme si ce site n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas rêvé puisque que je me retrouve avec les boys dans ma chambre. Lumina me pose alors THE question. (Deedo : Elle est très doué pour ça. Lumina : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! J'suis la meilleure pour poser les questions. ^^)  
  
- Alors ??? Tu as trouvé ???  
  
- Nothing !!!  
  
- Hein ??? Parle français s'il te plait. J'ai pas le décodeur.  
  
- Mouais. Je disais rien. Je ne le retrouve pas. Il a disparut de la circulation. Comme si je l'avais rêvé.  
  
- Bah si c'est un rêve. Je ne veux pas me réveiller.  
  
- Moi non plus. Mais pour eux se serait plus un cauchemar en ce moment.  
  
Mon ordi s'éteint d'un coup.  
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!! Je vais tuer ce pc de malheur. Argh !!!!!!!!! J'en ai marre.  
  
- ^_^ !!!!!!!! (Lumina : A peine la honte avec elle. Deedo : Oh ça va hein !!!) Laisse le se reposer.  
  
- Bon. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut boire quelques choses ?  
  
- Avec plaisir. Un thé. S'il vous plait.  
  
- Pas de problème. Lumina tu viens m'aider.  
  
- Hum..  
  
Je l'avais tiré de ces pensées qui étaient dirigés vers un certain Heero- glaçon-tout-catégorie-Yuy. Celui-ci par contre n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à elle. Il se préoccupait plus de savoir comment sortir d'ici. De ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
- Non, c'est bon. Je vais rester ici.  
  
- C'était pas une question. Mais une obligation. Ramène tes fesses.  
  
Je la prend par le col et l'entraîne derrière moi jusqu'à la cuisine laissant seul nos cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes. Dans la chambre.  
  
- On fait quoi à présent ???  
  
- Ces onna sont bizarres. Je n'ai pas confiance en elles.  
  
- Oh Fei-Fei !! Quel rabat-joie tu fais.  
  
- Mon nom est WUFEI, Maxwell.  
  
- En tout cas, si ce qu'elle dise est vrai. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez nous. Tu as une idée Heero. Lui demanda le français.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Je pense que l'on peut leur faire confiance. Je le sens. Et puis, nous sommes dans un monde inconnu et elles pourraient nous aider à rentrer chez nous.  
  
- Quatre a raison. Pour le moment, nous resterons ici et nous allons chercher un moyen de repartir.  
  
- Bien parlé Hee-chan !!!  
  
- Duo. Pas le chan. C'est pour les filles.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine. Les deux amies discutaient de ces récents évènements pour le moins surprenant. Je me mis à sauter partout dans la cuisine et Lumina demanda de me calmer. (Deedo : Peut parler. Elle a fait pareil mais devant eux.).  
  
- C'est les vrais. Ils sont encore plus mignons que ce que je croyais. Surtout Trowa.  
  
- Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Mais Heero l'est superbe aussi.  
  
- Ouais. A part, qu'il a la fâcheuse habitude de dégainer son flingue à tout bout de champs.  
  
- Mais c'est pas grave ça. C'est ce qui fait son charme après tout.  
  
- Je te savais suicidaire mais pas à ce point.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Allons-y. Faudrait pas les faire attendre.  
  
On retourne dans ma chambre où Duo et Quatre discutait, Wufei semblait méditer dans un coin. Trowa restait silencieux et Heero avait investi mon pc. On posa les plateaux, puis on les servit chacun.  
  
- Merci. Me fit Quatre avec un superbe sourire angélique.  
  
- Au fait les filles. Si on est des persos de manga et que apparemment, vous nous connaissez bien.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Ou veut-tu en venir ?? Lui demanda Lumina.  
  
- Vous avez des personnages préféres ?  
  
- Euh.. Hai..  
  
- C'est qui ?????  
  
Moi et Lumina déglutirent en même temps. Notre américain de service était très doué lui aussi pour poser THE question.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Deedo : Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Chapitre 2 terminé. Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
Heero : Pas un exploit.  
  
Deedo : Mais euh.....  
  
Wufei : Il a raison on est tomber chez des folles.  
  
Deedo : C'est même po vrai d'abord. On est des gentilles filles pures et innocentes.  
  
Lumina : Moi j'ai adoré.  
  
Deedo : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Lumi-chan. ^_^  
  
Lumina : De rien.  
  
Mimi-chan : Moi aussi j'ai adoré. Me suis bien marrer.  
  
Deedo : Merci Mimi-chan. Au moins deux qui reconnaissent mon talent.  
  
Mimi-chan : De rien.  
  
Deedo : Ca mérite un chapitre 3 ça. ^_^  
  
Lumina : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
Mimi-chan : Yes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo et Quatre : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
Deedo : Nous avons donc quatre votes pour et qui est contre ??  
  
Wufei : Moi.  
  
Trowa : ..  
  
Heero : Moi.  
  
Deedo : Si on fait les compte ça ne fait que trois votes contre. Désolé mais il y aura une suite. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre. (Oui jsuis une sadique, niark) 


	3. Ruse à l'ordre du jour

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et les magnifiques pilotes. ^_^  
  
Genre : Réalité, Romance, POV, Science-fiction pis peut être du OOC mais on verra ça plus tard je pense.  
  
Couple : Si vous n'avez pas encore devinez. Je peux plus rien pour vous.  
  
Disclamer : A mon prochain Noël je demande au gentil petit Papa Noël si il peut me les apporter dans un grand paquet cadeau. ^_______________________________^ Ne jamis baisser les bras face à l'adversité.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Ruse à l'ordre du jour  
  
- C'est qui ?????  
  
Moi et Lumina déglutirent en même temps. Notre américain de service était très doué lui aussi pour poser THE question. Aie. Aie. Aie !!! Et on répond comment à ce genre de question ? Et si il est comme je l'imagine. Il ne lâchera pas prise avant d'avoir eu sa réponse ce baka. Bon il faut esquiver la question. Changer de sujet.  
  
- Encore du thé Quatre ???  
  
- Oui merci.  
  
Je le ressers et il me sourit. Kawai !!!!! Espèrons que Duo va oublier sa question. Eh non !!!! Je le hais !!! Je vais l'étrangler avec sa natte et un regard en direction de Lumina m'indique que elle aussi.  
  
- Alors c'est qui ???  
  
- Lumina du thé ??  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
- Eh oh !!!! Les filles je vous parle.  
  
- Hein ?? Tu disais Duo ?? Je n'est pas écouté.  
  
- Ca j'avais remarquer que vous ne m'aviez pas écouté.  
  
Jouer l'innocence. Jouer l'innocence. Ca devrait marcher. Et ensuite enchaîner sur un autre sujet. Arf !! Mais quoi comme sujet ??? T_T Je n'ai pas d'idée sur le moment et il va revenir à la charge. Mon portable sonne et je saute dessus. Ce qui me donne une échappatoire de quelques minutes. Par contre je vois Lumina qui est en proie à un américain en mal de réponse.  
  
- Eh Lumi-chan !! C'est lequel le préféré à Deedo ?  
  
- Je te le dirais pas. Occupe toi de tes affaires.  
  
- Allez !! S'il te plait !!  
  
- Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans non ????  
  
- S'te plait !!!!  
  
- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Arrête !!!! Non c'est non. Un point c'est tout.  
  
- Lumi-chan.. (Chibi eyes plein d'espoir)  
  
- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Ca ne marche pas avec moi.  
  
- Tu n'as donc pas de c?ur ????  
  
- C'est toujours mieux que de pas avoir de cerveau Maxwell !!  
  
- Ooooooooooooooh !! T'es missant Wu-man !!  
  
- C'est W-U-F-E-I, Maxwell. WUFEI !!!!!!  
  
- Mais oui !! On lui dira.  
  
Lumina et Duo éclatèrent de rire. Moi je suivais à peine la conversation de mon interlocuteur au bout du fil. Je raccroche au bout de quelques instants mon portable et les rejoint.  
  
- Deedo !!!!! C'était qui ???  
  
- Euh. Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Hn. D'accord. Tu ne sais même pas qui t'appel. Ca s'arrange pas.  
  
Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse et elle se met à rire. Pas ma faute si ils foutaient le bordel avec Duo. Non mais. Et pis il rappellera bien. Enfin, j'espère. Et pis zut, qui vivra, vera.  
  
- Si il n'y avait pas eu deux baka qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. J'aurais pu suivre la conversation.  
  
- Hn. C'est qui les baka ???  
  
Je crois bien que je les vexé ma petite Lumi-chan. Niahahhahahaha !!!!!!!! Ma vengeance sera terrible. Mouahahahhahahhaha. Oula. Du calme. Je pête un câble là. Bon faisons diversion, pour éviter de devoir répondre à cette foutue question de Duo.  
  
- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de solution à vous proposer pour rentrer chez vous. Mais je vous promet d'en trouver une le plus rapidement possible avec l'aide de Lumina et la vôtre bien entendu.  
  
- Merci beaucoup toute les deux. Nous fit Quatre.  
  
- C'est normal. En attendant, il est l'heure de dîner.  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi mon ventre grognait.  
  
- M'étonne pas. Lui dit le chinois.  
  
- J'ai une idée. Et si on allait manger un bon repas au restaurant chinois.  
  
- Good idea Lumi. Ca vous tente les gars ?  
  
- Yes !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oui, avec plaisir.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- .  
  
- Du moment que Maxwell arrête de se plaindre. Ca me va.  
  
- On a l'unanimité Deedo-chan. Alors allons-y !!!!!  
  
Et c'est parti pour un bon resto. J'en connais un qui va se goinfrer. Je prends mon sac puis nous sortons de l'appartement et nous arrivons en bas de notre immeuble.  
  
- C'est loin ?  
  
- Non Duo. C'est au coin de la rue. Tu vas tenir jusque la ? Lui demanda Lumina.  
  
- C'est pas sûr. Vous allez devoir me porter après parce que je me serais évanouie.  
  
- Compte pas sur moi Maxwell.  
  
- Mais Fei-Fei. Tu me laisserais mourir dans le caniveau ?  
  
- Exactement. Tu nous ficheras la paix comme ça.  
  
Moi et Lumina ont éclate de rire en les voyants se chamailler ainsi. Ah !! On dirait que Lumi-chan va tenter une approche du perfect soldier. Elle s'est mise à sa hauteur lui fait un grand sourire. Je lui souhaite bon courage !!!! Remarque je devrais peut-être moi aussi tenter avec Trowa. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je le regarde du coin de l'?il. Il fixe son chemin droit devant lui. Il reste stoïque. Puis il me regarde. Kso !! Je me suis faites repéré. Ca commence bien. Je détourne les yeux un peu en rougissant. J'espère que ce baka de Duo n'as rien vu. Non, il est plus occuper embêter ce pauvre Wufei. On arrive au restaurant. Nous entrons et je demande une table pour sept. Le serveur nous y conduit et nous nous installons à table. Lumina se retrouve comme par hasard près de Heero (Deedo : Il a bon dos le hasard. Lumina : Gnagnagna. *Lui tire la langue*) et moi je suis à côté d'elle et à ma droite se tient Trowa. Hihihihihi. J'ai de la chance. Le serveur nous donne les cartes des menus et repart vers une autre table.  
  
- Excusez-moi. Nous fit Quatre. Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent ici. Comment allons-nous payer le repas ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On vous l'offre. Lui répondis-je.  
  
- Mais. Cela va vous revenir cher et on ne voudrait pas vous imposer notre présence.  
  
- Winner !!! C'est de leur faute si on est ici. Alors elles peuvent bien nous payer un repas.  
  
- Eeeeeeeeh !! J'y suis pour rien moi.  
  
- Merci Lumi. Ca fais plaisir. En tout cas, t'es bien contente de pouvoir rencontrer ton cher s.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle se jeta sur moi et me bâillonna avec sa serviette. J'ai failli leur révéler qui elle aimait. Oups !! Il faudra que je fasse attention à l'avenir. Bon elle peut me lâcher là, parce que j'étouffe un peu.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Lumina. Tu devrais peut-être lui enlever la serviette, elle commence à devenir bleue.  
  
- Oyo ?? Oups ! Gomenasai Deedo-chan.  
  
Je reprends mon souffle. Elle aurait voulu me tuer, elle aurait pas fais mieux. Elle est folle cette fille. Pas pour rien que l'on est amie me direz- vous.  
  
- Merci Duo. Un peu plus et j'y passais.  
  
- De rien. Mais t'allais dire quoi au juste ??  
  
- Moi rien du tout. Bon voyons ce menu.  
  
Et voilà qu'il remet ça. Mais c'est pas possible. Il nous fichera jamais la paix avec cette question. Je me planque derrière mon menu et regarde ce que je vais prendre. Le serveur revient vers nous et prend notre commande.  
  
- Des nems pour moi. Fit le petit dragon.  
  
- Idem. Firent Heero et Lumina en c?ur. (Quelle synchronisation!)  
  
- Je prendrais des nems et une salade de crevettes. Fit le petit ange blond.  
  
- Une salade de crabe.  
  
- A moi. Je prendrais. Des beignets de crevettes, des nems et du riz avec du poulet au curry.  
  
Mais il va nous ruiner avec tous ce qu'il commande le Duo. Mais c'est un estomac ambulant ou quoi. Adieu voyage !!!!! Adieu manga !!!! Sniff. Je suis ruinée. T_T  
  
- Eh oh !!!! Deedo-chan !!! C'est à toi, le monsieur attend.  
  
- Hn. Ah pardon. Une salade de crabe moi aussi.  
  
- Très bien. Vous buvez quelques choses ?  
  
- De l'eau s'il vous plait. Lui répondit Lumina.  
  
Il reprit les menus et revint quelques minutes après avec une carafe d'eau remplie qu'il posa sur notre table et des chips de crevettes. Bien sûr Duo se jeta dessus comme un pauvre malheureux qui n'aurait pas manger depuis 15 jours.  
  
- Au fait Lumi. Tu te rappel de « S.O.S Fantôme » ? Y a un truc vert qui n'arrête pas de manger tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. C'est Slimer.  
  
- Oui, je me rappel pourquoi ?  
  
- Bah je crois qu'on a trouvé son jumeau.  
  
Tout le monde regarda le pilote 02. Heero haussa un sourcil. Trowa restait calme. Wufei râlait contre lui en lançant des « Maxwell !!! Shazi !!! Tu vas nous faire remarquer. » Moi, Lumina et Quatre ont éclata de rire. Lumina fit tomber sa serviette et c'est Heero qui la lui ramassa. (Lumina : Qu'est-ce qu'il est galant mon Hee-chan quand même).  
  
- Arigato !!!  
  
- Tu parles japonais ?  
  
- Oui. Enfin, un peu. Je connais quelques expressions rien de plus.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Le serveur nous apporte les plats et nous commençons à manger. Heero, Wufei et Lumina savent très bien se servir de baguettes ainsi que Trowa, Quatre et moi mais par contre un certain américain à un peu de mal. Résultat, je me retrouve avec un bout de nems dans ma salade alors qu'un autre bout part dans l'assiette à Wufei qui se met à hurler contre lui. Et là, on peut dire qu'on ne passe pas inaperçu dans le restaurant. Quatre essaie de calmer le chinois. (Il a du courage le Quat-chan). Je montre à Duo comment tenir des baguettes et il y arrive après deux ou trois essais. Il était temps de passer à l'addition. Mon dieu !! Ayez pitié de moi !! Le serveur me présente la note et je me remets de ma crise cardiaque.  
  
- Ca ne va pas Deedo ? Me demande Quatrounet.  
  
- Si si !! Tout va bien !! ^_^ !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Tu es sûr ?? Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'addition, j'espère.  
  
- Mais non !! Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Je sort de table et vais payer pendant qu'ils m'attendent tous dehors. On retourne à l'appartement mais arrivé là-bas, un nouveau problème se pose à nous. Ou vont-ils dormir ?  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Lumina : Alors ? La note, pas trop salée ?  
  
Deedo : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. J'ai plus de souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!! T_T  
  
Lumina : Allez je paierait la prochaine fois.  
  
Deedo se jetant à ses pieds : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lumina gênée : De rien. De rien.  
  
Duo : J'y suis pour rien moi.  
  
Wufei : Non à peine.  
  
Duo : Pas de ma faute. Je suis en pleine croissance.  
  
Tous + Deedo+ Lumina : Nous aussi et on se goinfre pas.  
  
Duo : Mais euh !! Bande de méchant !! 


End file.
